The Kiss
by AintNoOtherMan-Xtina
Summary: Pony boy has a new girlfriend that is Steve's sister Dallas and Johnny are still alive parents dead and well this is just a fun story about before the novel but after the death of the parents and Ponyboy has a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Caught! _

_Jade Randall sat in the school parking lot waiting for her brother Steve Randall she lit a cigarette and sat on the curb waiting she was wearing a black top that read 'My Way' and on the back read 'Or the Highway' in pink letters she also wore jeans._

_"Hey Genie" Pony-boy's voice called behind her making her jump in shock "PONY-BOY CURTIS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jade shouted then punched him on the shoulder he groaned then laughed. "hey baby" Pony-boy said after laughing at her reaction and kissing her on the lips. Jade gave him a cool look "maybe I really should've killed you, you made me spit out my cancer stick, on the floor now its all yucky and I don't have anymore!" Jade grumbled._

_Pony-boy smirked "you can have one of my cigarettes" Pony-boy finally offered taking out one and lighting it._

_"No never mind you ruined the moment... so what's up?" she asked while kissing him._

_"You always know what to say dontch' ya?Not much really! how about you heard you got into a bit of a fight and almost put the guy in a coma" Pony-boy said casually._

_"Hey its not my fault that ass hole had what was coming I just wish I would have punched him harder, well I would have except for the teacher had seen US I would've beaten his ass" Jade said as if this was what she did regularly which it was._

_"One day you're going to kill someone with that temper of yours" Pony-boy muttered._

_"Hey I don't have a BAD TEMPER! I told you he had it coming its honestly not my fault! And that person might be you if you tick me off!" She said warningly._

_"Ha...ha...ha...very funny Jade" he said sticking out his tongue at her._

_"Oh your so TUFF and Mature...NOT!" she said before poking his stomach._

_" Ya Of course I'm Mature! I know that you didn't have to tell ME THAT!" he said with a charming smile. She laughs "whose the wise-ass in the group Two-bit or you?" she asks as she runs her tongue down his cheek gently, and onto his neck a weak point of his he tried to stifle a moan but it escaped his lips and the sound made her smile as she continued._

_As he lifts her head up gently not able to control his urges and starts to kiss her while gropping her, his lips pressed into hers making her wrap her arms around his head as they began to make out furiously lips touching lips tongues tangling into each other and hands where they really shouldn't be. _

_But when they broke off they realized they weren't watching the time because the time went byfast and thenext moment there was a loud beep from a nearby truck and Steve Randall was sitting in it and starring at them from his truck._

* * *

Okay my absolute first outsider's fanfic hope you enjoyed this chapter because things are going to get firey this is also sort of a short chapter PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMERS WELCOMED AND CRITISIM! 

So catch you later love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay thanks for all the reviews and comments really means a lot too me and here is Chapter 2 up and running I'm so happy this chapter is up and running cause switching it around modifying blah-blah-blah is all I've been doing with this chapter so I hope you read and enjoy it LOL! _Peace out!

* * *

Jade's Point of view

It had been two weeks since Steve caught me and Pony-boy making out in the school parking lot I think I shocked him by not telling a single person especially him my brother!

I mean we are suppose to be really close, but Pony and I decided to not tell anyone because the group would've teased us to death and well we just plainly decided not too!

But Steve as I mentioned before does not really like Pony boy. I don't know why he's a good kisser and oh wait that isn't right umm...well he's a great guy, I think my brother is nuts for hating him, but then he says I'm nuts for not liking Evie oh well.

So I could understand why my brother was so pissed off at me for dating him I mean he didn't really dig Pony-boy.

"Shut up Steve I'm going out!"I shouted atmygood for nothing brother asI walk out of the house and towards the Curtis' house.

Steve-who-I-am-not-speaking-too-as-of-this-moment and I where kicked out of our house AGAIN.

By our dear father and so I get to hang out with the Curtis' they are like the coolest (and hottest) family around here.

Okay so maybe not the hottest but believe me they are a pretty sexy family and I want to do them all! Well if I get a chance too.

"Hey Jewel how are you girl?" I was greeted by my best friend Alison Knight's voice as she wrapped me up in a hug.

"Oh hey Alice" I said after she had let me go.

"SO WHERE WE GOING TONIGHT? HUH I KNOW THIS GIRL, WHO KNOWS, THIS BOY WHO KNOWS THIS GIRL AND-" Yep Alice was hyper as usual but that is what I love about her she can drive Darrel and Dallas up the wall.

No one not even Soda and Steve can keep up with her she is so energetic not only was she practically jumping but this is when she is in her calm state.

"WOW WOW girl! You got too slow down I can hardly hear a word you're saying" Steve grumbled at his sister's friend.

Alice just waved him off "YA WELL AT LEAST I HAVE FUN INSTEAD OF MOPPING ABOUT HOW MUCH MONEY I DO OR DO NOT HAVE" Alice snapped back causing Steve too give her a cold look, Alice was a rich big time soc a partying big time girl who loved too hang out with anyone that likes too party hard that is how we became best friends.

" ANYWAYS SO WHAT DO YOU SAY JADE YOU ME AND THAT PARTY!" Alice asked me (more like screamed).

"OKAY! Let me ask Kyle, Max, Alex and Pony if they can go" I replied she smiled at me I smiled back and praying to god Pony or any of the guys where available.

"OKAY" I replied back in a hyper mood then we both walked into the Curtis's living room.

" Hey jade" Pony said with a smile I smiled back slyly.

"Hey so do you want to go out tonight?" I asked him Pony sighed "Um I dun no Darry is really getting a little annoyed with me going out every night" Pony replied shyly.

Narriator -POV

"But you get straight As you do better then me and I have a... 78 average doesn't he ever give you a break" Jade said in annoyance.

"Hey Jade... I've been hearing around from people lately that you and Pony-boy where found kissing in the school parking lot...is it true?" Dallas asked causing Pony's ears to turn red and Jade to give him a 'where-the-fuck-you-got-that-one-from' look.

"Oh Dallas...Dallas... Dallas why would you ask me a question like that after all where would you hear a silly lil rumour like that?" Jade asked Dallas sweetly.

"Now jade why would your brother spread a rumour like that around?" Dallas asked Jade who smiled innocently.

"Cause he's a dick? And come on Dally you know me WAY to well to know I would never do those things...ever" Jade says too Dallas innocent little smile on her face.

"No I'm sure that is not it," says Dallas trying not to laugh Jade was funny.

"COME ON! COME ON WE WILL BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR WHITE ASS OUT HERE!" Alice snapped at Dally, Jade and Pony.

After dance/Club/W.Ever

Pony and Jade smiled but just then a small white very expensive car drove around them eight guys got out Jade's eyes narrowed "what do u want?" Dally snarled at the gang leader.

The gang leader ignored him as always he turned to Jade "you left me for a piece of shit like this!" he exclaims.

"He's better then you," she snaps and Pony boy keeps quiet as the two have it out (words not fists).

"Better a Greaser is better than a SOC! Well maybe you won't think he's a better catch after he's DEAD" he says and the other guys advance on them almost wolf-like.  
The fight began Dallas taking on at least four guys Jade being a pretty good fighter seemed to be able to handle herself and Pony was doing all right with the two guys when Jade suddenly screamed causing him to turn around and tries to make his way towards her.

Eight or nine guys where attacking Jade trying to get her into their car and suddenly one of the guys were dragging her into the car.

"Oh fuck off... Pony PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Jade's scream made all the guys turn and half the guys slowly leave except for 8 four-circled Dallas and four Pony as Jade tries her best to fight off the guys from shoving her in.

But it was suddenly too late and with all the guys shoving her into the car she was slowly fighting a losing battle after they got tired of her struggling one of the guys knocks her unconscious and they all drive off leaving the feeling of defeat and desperation in the air.

Pony's eyes widen just as Kyle and Zack Sparks race over to watch their Best friend get abducted and this just pissed the boys off.

Kyle grabbed Pony by his collar "what the hell where are they TAKING HER?" he shouted shaking him so violently Pony felt a little sick "I really...don't know... let go!" he says terrified with that Kyle drops him roughly and starts to walk in the direction of were the car went.

* * *

Well this is it I hope you like it and everything is nipped and tucked so I hope you all have a good day AND REVIEW AND FLAME AND COMMENT!

Love ya all

Peace out!


End file.
